poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Willy vs. Discord
This is how the duel between Willy and Discord goes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Discord: This is will be an easy feat for all of us. Willy: Think again, Goat Beard! Discord: What's this? Willy: on Discord and the 2 tumble a few feet, then stop DISCORD!!! Discord: GASP! WILLIAM C. ORCA?! YOU'RE ALIVE?! Willy: That's right, Discord! Discord: But, I killed you! Willy: Well, Fluttershy brought me back. Discord: WHAT?! BUT SHUTTERFLY'S A COWARD!!! SHE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO BRAVE!! ("Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Maul vs. Vizsla" starts playing) Willy: That's where you're wrong. Fluttershy might be timid, but she's a Jedi. And Jedi never let fear control them. And I challenge you! One warrior to another, and this time only the stronger will prevail! Discord: So be it. You're own. Willy: his Lightsaber. He then snarls as he ignites it Discord: and ignites his Changling Saber THIS TIME, YOU WON'T RETURN!! 2 furiuously clash sabers, then Discord extinguishes the blade of his saber then leaps up and starts shooting beams of magic at Willy as he deflects each shot with his Lightsaber. As Discord redraws his saber and they clash sabers again as the tip of their blades hit the ground. Discord then hits Willy in the face a few times as Willy then headbutts him as they clash sabers again. fires more magic blasts at Willy, as he deflects them. Discord then fires fire at Willy, but he ducks in time to avoid the flames. Then Discord extinguishes his saber and flies upward and starts throwing magic blasts at Willy as Willy barrel rolls to avoid the blasts, but one blasty is hit so near that it sends him flying back. As Discord lands back on the ground and ignites his saber as Willy does the same. They clash sabers again as the 2 then leap at each other ands send each other flying back. As they get back to their feet, Discord throws some nija stars at Willy, which Willy ducks to avoid them but they manage to scrape his cheek Discord: evily charges Discord and they furously clash sabers at several different angles and come into a blade lock as Discord elbows Willy several times but Willy catches the last one and throws him back. As Discord clashes sabers against Willy's saber again. and they come into another blade lock and hold it in fore a few seconds as they come out of it and clash sabers at several angles. Willy: in Rage mode 2 clash sabers furiosuly again as Discord then flies upward but then Willy jumps up and tail slams Discord, sending him flying back Discord: WHAA!!!! a rock, and the impact breaks his left wing Ow! You're gonna pay for that, whale! then charges Willy, and scrapes the tip of his saber onto the ground which sends dust flying which temporally blinds Willy, as Discord then throws a rope around Willy, but Willy cuts himself loose. Discord then fires a blast of magic at Willy, which knocks his saber out of his fin. Discord: YAAAAH!!!! to strike Willy down but Willy grabs his arms, as Dsicord punches Wiully in the face, but Willy delivers an upper cut to Discord's jaw. As he then twists his eagle arm OW!!! pain makes Discord drop his saber then uses the Force to grab his own saber, and he throws it at Discord which flies through the air and cuts off Discord's lion arm! Discord: (as Darth Maul) GAAH!!!! they duel goes on, Chrysalis watches in worry then flips Discord over, and as he crawls away Willy takes out his rifle and strikes Discord several times in the face. Before he then jumps up and doing a backflip and delivers a strong tailslam to Discord, as we watch the impact in slow motion, as some teeth fly from Discord's mouth, and is sent flying back as he lands near some rocks as his neck rests on top of one. Willy: over to Discord as he then uses the Force to grabs Discord's own Changling saber, which flies into his fin. Willy then brings up the saber and ignites the blade This time, I'm gonna make sure you stay dead! Discord: his defeat It's like you said, Willaim. Only the strongest will prevail. his eyes prepared for what's to come next hovers the blade over Discord's neck as he brings the saber up. Chrysalis watches in hrror as Willy decapitates Dsicord in one swift blow! As Discord's lifeless body rolls down to the ground. Willy then spins Discord's Changling saber as he then stabs it into the body (off-screen) As he pants heavliy and comes out of his rage mode Willy: The deed is done. The Spirit of Chaos is now terminated. Queen Chrysalis: well up in her eyes as she falls to the ground No.. No... Willy: up his saber and leaves to join the others comes over to Discord's body and holds his good hand as she puts it to her head Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Lightsaber duel scenes Category:Duel Scenes Category:Hiatt Grey